For How Long?
by Soraya31Hikari
Summary: COMPLETE. Suara di malam hari membangunkan gua. Hantu? Titan? Semoga bukan. Gua gak mau dapet serangan Titan malem-malem, apalagi hantu. Tapi ternyata yang gua temukan lebih mengejutkan daripada Hantu maupun Titan. Warning BL/OOC banget. Humor atau Hurt-Comfort tergantung anda !


**Ini fic pertama Sora di SnK, dan Sora belom nonton Shingeki no Kyojin ampe abis, jadi kalo ada kesalahan waktu, tempat, tokoh dan lain-lain mohon maaf ya! Atau ada yang mau protes kenapa Sora bikin fic baru, bukannya ngelanjutin With and Without yang terlantar itu, maaf juga ya~**

**Oh iya, ini Eren POV**

Jam 2 pagi. Mata hijau gua yang indah dan berkantung karena dikerjarodi-kan Corporal Levi seharian terbuka mendengar suara rintihan seseorang. Suara apa itu mengganggu tidur gua dini hari begini? Gak tau orang capek, toh.

Dipikir lagi, jam segini kan semua udah pada tidur. Bean atau Sawney lapar kali? Sebenernya gua gak peduli banget mau mereka mati kelaperan juga. Atau Hanji sedang bereksperimen? Idih amit-amit aja. Apa jangan-jangan Shasa ketahuan mencuri makanan? Dasar boneka kelaparan. Atau jangan-jangan suara hant—Ah bukan! Bukan, bukan, bukan!

Walaupun gedung Recon Corps emang udah kuno dan rada tua, tapi gua tau persis kalau hantu gak akan ada disini! Yah, gedung ini terlalu bersih dan rapih sampai kayaknya hantu aja ogah kesini. Mungkin mereka takut mengotori gedung indah Corps yang sudah bersih kinclong oleh Corporal gua tercinta, eh kacau gua kelepasan deh, tau ah. Tapi nanti kalau arwah apapun yang nekat dateng dikutuk dan gak bisa ke surga kan repot.

Oke, balik ke bunyi tadi. Karena gua kepo siapa yang berani mengganggu tidur seorang korban kerja rodi, gua pun keluar kamar pelan.. pelan..

Gua buka tuh pintu, gak ada orang. Yah, sesuai dugaan. Aduh, coba ada Mikasa atau Armin, tapi mereka udah tidur sih. Kadang gua nyesel juga punya kuping tajem, karena kayaknya yang kebangun gara-gara bunyi itu gua doang deh. Yang lain masih pada tidur.

Setelah berpikir dua kali, akhirnya gua telusuri sumber suara itu. Di lorong gelap gedung Corps, sepi, lagi pada tidur, tapi gua sempet ketemu Shasa sih, dia abis nyolong roti dari dapur tuh kayaknya.

Oke, sekarang tebak, darimana asal suara yang sekarang berubah jadi tangisan itu? Gua ada di depan ruangan itu saat ini. Ruangan paling 'istimewa' sekaligus paling berbahaya menurut gua.

Ruang pribadi Corporal Levi.

Haruskah gua masuk? Kalau gua lakukan, apa gua bakal punya umur ampe bisa punya istri? Kalo gua gak masuk, haruskah gua begadang? Tidak tidak. Tapi mau masuk juga ngeri.

Gua udah niat balik, niat doang. Karena dengan kampretnya gua kepleset dan jatuh dengan posisi nungging. Lo pada tau kan nungging? Ulangi. Gua _kepleset_ dan _jatuh dengan posisi nungging_ di depan ruang _pribadi_ _Corporal Levi_. Asal lu tahu, gua jatuhnya rusuh banget, karena gua nimpa sebuah kursi yang entah kenapa ada di depan pintu. Siapa coba yang naruh? Corporal pasti denger deh suara jatuh gua. Mampus gua udah berisik di depan kamar Corporal.

Emak, tunggu aku di gerbang surga.

Dan dari dalam kedengeran suara orang jalan ke pintu. Gua kenal banget suara langkahnya. Itu langkahnya Corporal Levi.

Emak, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu kembali, aku bahagia. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, dan semunya terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian selama ini. Gua akan selalu mendoakan kalian dari sana.

Dan pintu dibuka dengan backsound lagu horor di kepala gua. Keluarlah Corporal Levi dengan kemeja dan celana putih longgar. Dari mukanya yang kusut gitu, gua simpulkan kalau kemungkinan 97% suara tadi berasal dari Corporal.

Tapi.. tapi.. tapi.. Hati dan otak gua menolak kenyataan kalau suara nangis tadi berasal dari Corporal! Masa Corporal nangis sih?! Ampe kedengeran ke kamar gua pula!

Emak, bentar lagi kiamat ya? Tolong tanyain ke Tuhan dong. Tanda kiamat mulai muncul nih.

Corporal _mungkin_ habis menangis, tapi suara macho(?)nya tidak berubah. Suara yang selalu terngian di kuping gua itu—oke stop.

"Ngapain kau, Jaeger?"

Mampus, apa Corporal marah? Mati gua. Mati gua. Gua harus cepat mencari ampunan dari dia.

"A.. Ah, maaf mengganggu Corporal,"

Hening.

Aduh mampus, Corporal marah ya?! kok gua gak dijawab!?

"Anu.. Corporal?"

"Jaeger, kenapa kau nungging begitu?"

Oke. Sekarang gua yang hening. Gua beneran lupa kalau tadi gua jatuh nungging di depan kamar Corporal! Mampus. Dari muka Corporal dia udah mikir yang aneh-aneh soal keberadaan gua disini. Kenapa gua, Eren Jaeger, tiba-tiba ditemukan nungging di depan kamar pribadi Corporal paling seram sepasukan? Hilang sudah harga diri gua! Mending besok kiamat aja!

Emak, bilang pada tuhan kiamatnya besok aja. Gua udah gak punya muka buat hidup setelah nungging di depan Corporal, mak..

"Sa.. Saya juga tidak tahu!"

Gua tau jawaban gua itu ngasal banget, udah jangan diketawain. Tapi kayaknya menjelaskan juga gak akan membuat keadaan membaik.

"Apa-apaan kau? Bangun." Corporal narik gua berdiri. Lengan baju Corporal basah. Tangannya dingin. Corporal kayaknya betulan habis nangis.

Gua tidak boleh menyangkal kenyataan.

Abis bantuin gua berdiri, Corporal nyuruh gua balik ke kamar. Dan jarang-jarangnya, gua ngebantah Corporal dengan narik lengan dia.

"Anu.. _etto_.. Corporal, anda baik-baik saja?"

Alis di muka datar Corporal berkerut.

"Maksudmu apa?"

Alah hidung Corporal agak merah, lengan baju basah gitu, abis nangis kan..? Bilang aja~

Gua sebenernya pengen bilang gitu, tapi gua masih sayang nyawa. Gua belom siap menghadap emak, masih banyak dosa.

"Ya sudah, kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja pada saya. Maaf mengganggu, Corporal,"

Gua udah balik badan, mau ke kamar saat tiba-tiba gentian, Corporal narik tangan gua.

"Kau mau pergi, Jaeger?"

"Eh? Iya, saya mau ke kamar,"

Corporal nunduk. Membuat gua bisa melihat puncak kepalanya yang ada di bawah garis pandang gua.

"Kau mau pergi, Seperti Petra?"

Jleb.

Jangan bilang Corporal nangis karena galau Petra meninggal! Oh my god..! Gosip beredar sih kalo Corporal sama Petra itu terbilang lumayan 'akrab'. Bukannya gua peduli sama keakraban mereka. Tapi, kalau Corporal sedih disini ada gua yang mau menggantikan posisi Petra. Kalau kalian tau maksud gua apa. Alah kalian tau kan? Dasar fujoshi pendusta.

"… Corporal kenapa?"

Dia gak jawab lagi.

Corporal kenapa sih..!? Kalau ada masalah bilang napa! Gua juga kesel kalo dia diem aja begini. Eh bentaran, kok tangannya Corporal gemetar?

Gua nengok ke Corporal.

Dan _oh my god_, gak jelas sih, dia nunduk soalnya, tapi gua bisa ngeliat kalo dia nangis. Dia nangis. Coba kalo yang lagi nangis sambil narik tangan gua ini Armin, atau Jean, atau Connie juga boleh, pasti udah gua gaplok. Tapi kalo yang nangis Corporal gua mesti apa!? Gaplok dia? Bayarannya nyawa. 'puk-puk' dia? Ada juga gua ditendang. Peluk dia? Eh.. gak buruk juga. Dengan begitu dia bakal susah mau ngehajar gua kan?

Sekarang setelah ngadep dia gua mikir. Dengan cara apa gua bakal meluk dia? Karena perbedaan… tinggi badan, gua mesti agak nunduk buat meluk dia. Abis itu apa? Dia megangin lengan gua masalahnya, gua susak gerak. Gua gak punya waktu buat mikir lagi karena Corporal udah ngelepas gua dan mau balik ke kamar.

"Sudahlah, lupakan yang tadi Jaeger, kembali ke kamarmu,"

Dia tadi gak dengerin gua, jadi kali ini gak gua beri waktu dia buat mikir dan gua peluk dia dari belakang. Corporal kayaknya kaget, tapi diem aja, jadi gua anggap aman aja lah.

"Corporal," panggil gua, berusaha memulai pembicaraan dan membuat dia cerita ke gua.

"Jaeger, bocah sepertimu lebih baik segera tidur,"

Eh dia malah ngejek. Orang niat ngehibur juga.

"Dari awal saya bangun kan karena mendengar suara anda,"

"Bohong. Kamarmu jauh,"

"Saya juga bingung kenapa kedengaran,"

"Kembali ke kamarmu,"

"Corporal, apa ada masalah?"

Ini dia, gak ada angin gak ada ujan, gua nanya begini, emang nekat. Gua kira Corporal bakal bilang 'Maksudmu apa? Sana tidur lagi,' tapi Corporal diem aja. Dia gak ngejawab gua, dia gak ngusir gua, gak nendang gua. Satu-satunya reaksi Corporal adalah bahunya agak menegang dan badannya gemetar lagi.

"Jaeger, menurutmu aku orang yang bagaimana? Sebagai anggota Recon Corps,"

Kenapa dia nanya gitu? Kenapa?

".. Anda orang yang kuat dan hebat, bahkan Mikasa dulu mengagumi anda,"

"Benarkah aku kuat?"

"Saya sudah bilang, anda kuat dan hebat,"

".. Kenapa aku membiarkan bawahanku mati?"

Apa karena ini Corporal sedih?

"Anda tidak membiarkan mereka tewas,"

"Aku gagal melindungi mereka. Aku gagal melaksanakan tugasku terhadap mereka,"

"Tapi Corporal masih hidup. Dan anda berhasil menyelamatkan saya berkali-kali, anda tidak gagal,"

Corporal diam.

".. Tapi mereka tewas, Jaeger. Tewas..!"

"Saya masih hidup,"

Corporal megang tangan gua yang tergantung di bahunya. Oke, gua ulangi.

"Saya masih hidup, Corporal, saya masih ada disini,"

"Aku tahu, Jaeger. Tapi," dia menggantungan kalimatnya. Ayolah Corporal..

"Tapi kenapa, Corporal?"

"Kau masih disini, tapi sampai kapan?"

Sekarang gua yang diem. Corporal kita yang dingin dan kasar ini ternyata juga makhluk kesepian yang menggalaukan kematian teman-temannya, bahkan menyalahkan diri sendiri atas itu? Prajurit terhebat umat manusia juga tetap saja manusia normal yang punya perasaan, kan?

"Jawab aku. Sampai kapan, Jaeger?" ulang Corporal, makin erat megang tangan gua.

"Anda ingin sampai kapan?"

Corporal narik tangan gua turun dari bahunya, mungkin pegel.

"Selamanya, tetaplah disini selamanya," bisik Corporal, untung gua masih denger.

Gua peluk pinggang Corporal.

"Saya janji,"

Corporal diam, beberapa lama dia balik badan ngadep ke gua.

"Maaf, Jaeger, kau tidak usah kembali ke kamar,"

Ehh? Apaan tuh maksudnya?

"Maksud anda?"

"Tidurlah disini, malam ini saja,"

Sekarang _gua_ diam. Apa maksudnya yang tadi? Gua bingung. Gua gak mau—dan emang gak bisa—nolak. Gua gak keberatan nemenin Corporal yang lagi sedih. Gua gak keberatan jadi tempat pelampiasan kesedihan dia.

Oke. Gua ngaku.

Gua jatuh cinta sama Corporal. Sejak lama. Sejak pertama kali gua liat dia waktu gua masih bocah dan dia masih muda. Gua gak nyangka pada akhirnya gua bakal percaya yang namanya '_love at first sight_'

Gua mau jadi pengganti posisi Petra di hati Corporal. Gua mau membuat Corporal senang. Gua mau menghibur Corporal. Gua mau menemani Corporal saat dia sedih, saat dia senang. Gua ingin ada di sisi Corporal.

"Baiklah, Corpo—"

"Panggil namaku,"

Eh? Gua pengen manggil nama dia. Tapi, dia atasan gua. Gua pingin banget dengan bangga manggil 'Levi' di depan umum. Gua pingin banget bisa teriak manggil 'Levi' saat gua butuh pingin, tapi gak bisa. Dia atasan gua. Gua bawahan dia.

"Tapi saya—"

"Panggil namaku, _Eren_,"

Gua menghela napas pelan, makhluk ini keras kepala juga.

"Baiklah, Levi,"

Lidah gua gak biasa mengucapkan nama ini. Namanya terasa aneh di lidah gua, tapi gua senang mengucap nama itu. Rasanya seperti satu impian gua menjadi nyata.

Dan saat Corpo—Levi, narik tangan gua dan ngajak gua masuk ke kamar, rasanya seluruh mimpi gua terwujud.

Emak, gua gak nyesel seandainya saat ini juga dunia kiamat.

**OOC. OOC everywhere. Levi jadi kayak Eren dan Eren kayak Levi? Temen Sora ada yang bilang gitu. Dan dia protes karena Levi nangis. Mau bagaimana lagi, lagian Sora senang melihat chara ganteng menderita~**


End file.
